The Name of War
by killerwolf61
Summary: A mysterious organization is after a strange "object" and will let nothing get in thier way, not even the Sparatans or the UNSC. Although, when Yellow soldiers stumbles upon a wreckage and finds this "object," things take a turn for the worst. And with the help from the neighboring Red, Blue, and Green Squads and some powerful upgrades, they might just win against the Oragnization.
1. Prologue

The screen showed a constant replay of a Pelican crash landing into a canyon open to the sea.

"Are you sure they are dead?" asked a man whoose face appeared on a screen next to the video.

"U-uh, yes sir. From the height they fell and the amount of firepower aimed at them would surely have killed thousands of Sparatans, let alone just five of them." replied another man with a holographic clipboard.

The man on the screen nodded and then chucled slightly. "You should hope so for your life that they are dead. For, those Spartans nearly destroyed my entire army. We all should be greatful for the team I lent you prevented that."

The man with the clipboard saluted and closed the screen with the video. With a sigh he turned around and spoke to a figure hidden by shadows. "Get your team ready. Go check out the crash sight and make sure to retrive the _object _and make sure all those Sparatans are dead."

"Yes Sir," said a female voice as the figure stepped into the light. The person was reviled to be wearing Black Recon Armor, "all targets will be acounted for."


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

"AHHH! Look out for the tree!"

A mongoose blazed past, almost crashing into a tree. There were two passengers on the mongoose, both part of the Yellow Squad not to far away.

"GAT! Both hands on the handle bars!" yelled the Yellow riding on the back.

The driver smirked under his helmet. "Shut up Ryker! Nobody likes a backseat driver!" Gat yelled gleefully back at the terrified Ryker.

Ryker scowled at the man infront of him. _Hmm, I've never been this far out from the base before_, thought Ryker while looking around. "Where are we going?" yelled Ryker over the wiping winds caused by the speeding mongoose.

"I saw something crash over here!" Gat yelled back. Ryker looked around again, seeing no smoke or wreckage in any direction.

"Are you sure?" questioned Ryker. Suddenly, the mongoose came to a slow stop. "We're here, and yes I'm sure I saw something crash here." replied Gat as he got off the mongoose and strapped his shotgun to his back. Ryker stepped off too and checked to see if his assualt rifle was still there and had not fallen off during the experience which Gat calls driving.

Ryker looked around; he has never been this far out from the base before. Well, because there were only three people at Yellow base, the same Yellow base that's smack-dab in the middle of nowhere.

Gat placed a hand in front of Ryker as he stepped forward. "Watch you're step." Ryker looked forward and then down to find a giant canyon. A giant canyon with a smoking wreckage of some sort.

"Ok, I guess you were right." Ryker stated while elbowing Gat. Gat grabbed Ryker's head and headlocked him under his shoulder. The two guys acted like brothers around eachother. Gat being the older, over protective brother and Ryker being the younger, more naive one.

"Leme' go!" Ryker playfully pushed Gat away as he straightned himself up. Gat shook his head at Ryker and looked down into the canyon. There was a path cut into the steep walls of the canyon leading all the way down to the bottom.

"Well, there's no way we are taking the mongoose down ther. Looks like we are hoofing it." said Gat as he made his way carefully down the rocky ledge to the path.

"Thank God, no more of you're lame-ass driving." commented Ryker.

Gat waved off Ryker's comment. "Haha, you're so funny." Ryker laughed under his Recruit helmet.

"Thank you, I'm here all week!"

"Histerical. Now, double-time."

"What?"

"I still out rank you Private Ryker Hale."

"Oh, shut up."

"Once at the bottome, drop down and give me twenty."

"Haha, now you're the one cracking the jokes..."

* * *

Well there you all go! the first chapter of The Name of War! well personally i think that this chapter is really short sice i wrote this on paper first and i have big handwriting and so it seemed like a lot and it really isnt...


End file.
